Independant Romance
by ludwigsgirl97
Summary: England is angsting on the 4th of July, when America comes in with some shocking news. Really just some rabble I came up with on the spot. USUK fluffy fluff. Seriously, it's like an angsty kitten in here.


While I don't really like USUK too much, I have decided to write a fluffy little number in honor of the hero's birthday. Please enjoy!

* * *

Today was July 4th, and Britain, as usual on this day, was angsting alone in his study. He was reading sad teen angst stories on , and remembering back when he and Afred had still been brothers. When he was a little boy and would always find Big Brother for help. Then came that French-Indian war, and the taxes to pay for it. Yes, Arthur still Blamed his age old enemy for the loss of America. Who else was he to blame it on? Then the day when the little boy he'd raised had pionted a musket barrel at his head, and declared himself independant. And he was powerless to stop him. Not becasue of any lingering protectivness, but sheer inablity to deafeat the men he saw as country bumpkins and farmers.

Today was the day Britain had lost everything. And it was also going to become one of the greatest days of his life.

He thought back to the wars, when he had to see America every day, and not be able to tell him that he still loved him, though the love had changed quite a bit. After all, the man was a grown man, and wasn't really his brother. He was in love with him, and had only realized it in WWII.

_Germany was now the ruler of damn near everything. The only reason he'd heald on this long was that he was an island nation, but that was changing. Planes were bombing London, and the Germans seemed set to destroy the royal air force as well. France was unconscience at his house, and China was in the same comdition at Russia's. He wasn't quite sure if that was a good or a bad thing, but what happened to the Asian country wasn't his top priority. not even close. _

_Finaly, the day had come. He was trying to keep the last of his country together, but he could feel his streagnth draining as Germans grew ever closer. Then he heard it on his radio. America's boss. Decaring war on Japan. America was on his way. He realized that so long as Alfred was there, he felt safe. Isn't that what all those romances France had lent him said it was like to be in love? _

_"I love you... Alfred."He said, as his vision grew blurry. _

_He woke up to find the American sitting by his hospital bed, grinning like an idiot._

_"Dude! I had ot come save you again, Brosky!"He laughed, and Arthur couldn't even muster the streagth to yell at him. Instead he rolled his eyes,_

_"I suppose you did."He said, looking away to hide the blush as mint bunny flew around him talking about knights and princesses._

* * *

He smiled, and sighed. Then he heard loud voices and Alfred crashed through the door. He figured that the American had come to gloat. In fact it was the opposite.

"Yo, England! You didn't tell me that you got all sad today. France called me and said you totaly needed me to cheer you up." He said, closing the door behind him, but there was something about him that was different.

"So what do you want?"The brit said defensivley.

"Well, I thought you might want to know... that I do the same thing."He said blushing and looking away. Green eyes turned into saucers both at the words and how quietly they had been spoken. "I have those little soldiers you made me, and that old suit, and even that musket, but I keep them in my storage closet and only look at them today. I tell eveyone I'm cleaning it out, but I never throw anything away, and I always tried ot keep it hidden because I was embarassed."

"A-and why are you telling me this?"He asked, looking at the blue eyed man.

"Becasue when I found out that you were just as sad, I was hoping that maybe...you felt the same way I do. I don't regret becoming independant." At this Englands eyes saddned a bit. "But only because it made me strong. Strong enough to save you when you needed me. " He took a step closer, blue spheres meeting emerald.

"W-what are you saying?"He stammered, face flushing bright red.

"I love you, Arthur. I love you, and I was hoping that we could be together again, but in a different way." Alfred bent down, taking the seated man's lips gently with his own. He got his answer when the smaller man kissed back.

Both were estatic, and thinking it was a dream. And then they heard the door open. It was... Japan?

"France told me that you and America-san would be getting together, and I had ot ask you an important question." The Asian nation huffed.

"W-hat's that?" Britain said, extremly embarassed.

"Are you the uke?"

FIN

* * *

AHHH, , hoped you liked it. Review plz!


End file.
